So High School
by Gridmaster
Summary: Why isn't Nick wearing his college ring? What's that around Sara's neck? And why does this all seem So High School?
1. Tan Lines

"So High School"

Part One: Tan Lines

"Man, this has been a tough shift!" Warrick exhaled sharply as he sank into a chair across from Nick. "Can't people take a break for just a night?"

"Hear you there, bro." Nick yawned, jaw cracking. "Heard Griss might have to call in some dayshifters for backup if anything else comes in tonight."

Warrick chuckled. "Now that'll be a sight. Get them up out of bed for a change."

Nick scrubbed his face with his hands before running his fingers through his hair. "Amen, bro." He opened his eyes to find Warrick staring at his hands. "What's up?"

"Nick, where's your ring?"

"Huh?"

"Your college ring, man." Warrick pointed at Nick's right hand. "Haven't seen you without it for…" He frowned, thinking for a moment. "A year or more."

Nick brought his hands down and looked at them. Sure enough, his right hand was ringless, only a faint, pale band of skin standing evidence to the fact that at one time, there had been a ring there. "Oh, yeah." He shrugged. "I was getting in some heavy-duty cleaning before shift, took it off so it wouldn't react with the chemicals." He grinned sheepishly. "Kinda lost track of time, and had to get ready for shift in a hurry. Must've forgotten to put it back on before leaving."

-#-

In the garage, Catherine was scraping her hair back into a ponytail. "I can't believe the a/c went down," she grumbled. "And no tech coming to fix it until Monday?"

"Well, you know Ecklie, always concerned about the bottom line. Apparently a weekend service call cost too much," Sara commiserated, pulling her own hair back from her face and off her neck.

"And we can't bring in fans, because they might blow away the evidence." Catherine just shook her head as she knotted the jumpsuit sleeves around her waist. "It's gonna be a long night."

Sara, jumpsuit also knotted around her waist, pulled on her gloves before opening the car door. "Let's just get started on this. The quicker we start, the quicker we can get back to the break room and air conditioning."

"Amen." Catherine picked up her flashlight and started scanning the seats for stray hairs. Sara did the same on her side of the car, the two women methodically searching.

"Hey, Cath? I think I've got blood," Sara announced after a few minutes. She held the light steady as Catherine looked up, focusing her light in the same spot.

"Looks like." Catherine met Sara's eyes with a grin. "At least we're not out here sweating for nothing."

Sara grinned back, before pulling her tank top away from her chest a few times, fanning herself. Catherine caught a glimpse of a gold chain before it tumbled out from under Sara's tank.

"Sar…what are you wearing on that chain? It looks like…a ring?" Catherine looked up in time to catch Sara's sheepish expression…and a blush.

"It's…I'll explain when we're done here."


	2. Ring Around the Collar

Part Two: Ring Around the Collar

Catherine and Sara handed the sealed evidence bags over to the evidence room attendant and headed for the break room. "Okay, we've got some time before we find out anything else. Spill it," Catherine demanded as they entered.

Sara pulled a bottle of water from the fridge and sank down on the couch. "It's a ring," she said before taking a long swig.

"I noticed that much," Catherine said dryly. "Chunky ring, too. Not your usual style."

"Nope."

"You're going to make me drag this out of you, aren't you?"

"It's just…a little embarrassing. Silly, really." Sara pulled the chain out from under her tank again, slipping the ring halfway over her index finger and running her thumb over the engraving on the side. Catherine leaned in to take a closer look.

She frowned, reading the inscription on the top of the ring. "Rice University? But you went to Harvard." With a glance at Sara to make sure it was okay, she tilted the ring to see the inside. The name inscribed there made her jaw drop. Wide-eyed, she looked back up at Sara for confirmation. Sara's blush was all she needed. "Nicholas J. Stokes? Sara, why are you wearing Nick's college ring on a chain around your neck?"

"Because wrapping the band with embroidery thread until it fit would make it too bulky to wear under gloves?" she replied cheekily. Catherine's glare made her bite her lip. "I told you, it's silly. Nick and I've been hanging out a lot, after shift, and we started talking about high school…"

-#-

"You never had a boyfriend in high school?" Nick repeated, incredulous.

"You make it sound like something terrible," Sara said, smacking him with a pillow she found on his couch. "I told you, I was a science nerd. I didn't really think about dating." She pulled the pillow against her, hugging it. "Besides, it wasn't like guys were lining up to date Science Nerd Sidle anyway."

"I would have."

"Pffsh, right." Sara kept looking at the carpet, mentally tracing the green T, not wanting to see the look of pity she was sure Nick was wearing.

"No, I mean it. I bet you were cute in high school, science nerd or not."

"You wouldn't even have noticed me."

"Sure I would have." Nick tugged on a corner of the pillow she was still clutching. "Sidle, Stokes…we would have been in homeroom together. I'd have been behind you, so yeah, I'd have noticed you. Bet we'd've had some classes together." He grinned, tugging on the pillow again. "Chemistry. I'd have the chair right behind you, and I'd spend as much time studying your hair as I did taking notes."

That got Sara's attention. "My hair? Why would you be studying my hair?"

Nick shrugged, then reached over to tuck a stray curl behind her ear. "I like your hair, especially when you let it curl like this. It's cute. When the sun hits it just right, it gets these flecks of gold."

"Right…." Sara dropped her eyes again, to keep Nick from seeing how his simple gesture affected her. "Like you would have noticed that at sixteen."

"Hey, teenage boys _do_ notice things other than breasts. Especially if the girl's back is to us. Besides, it would give me a reason to catch up to you after class." He grinned. "Since I was distracted, I missed half the lecture. I could ask to borrow your notes."

Sara couldn't help grinning back at him. "Oh, I'd loan you my notes, Stokes, I just don't think you could read them."

"Miss Chicken-Scratch."

"No." Sara whacked him with the pillow again. "I took notes in shorthand. Almost in code."

"Even better. Means I'd have to ask you to decode them for me. Study date." Nick paused, thinking. "But not at my house."

"Why not at your house? Afraid to introduce me to your family?"

"No…remember, youngest of seven? We'd be interrupted every five minutes, one of my sisters, my brother, if he was home, my parents, wanting to make sure we were still vertical…." He reached over and snagged the pillow away from her. "There, no more ammo. Besides, I don't know if you'd come over if I invited you to my home back then. I'd probably suggest library, or a local hang-out. Work up my nerve to ask you on a real date."

Despite herself, Sara found herself caught up in Nick's storytelling. "So, on this 'study date,' would I have to defend myself against any primitive advances?"

"Nah." Nick shook his head. "I'd be a perfect gentleman. Might be a little distracted, though."

"Why?"

"Well, see, I was finally sitting _next_ to you, not behind you. When you weren't looking, I could be watching you. And smelling you." He leaned in a little closer to Sara, keeping his eyes on hers. "I bet you smelled like soap, just like now. Not a perfume girl, drowning in Baby Soft or Soft Musk or whatever the crap scent of the day was."

Sara swallowed, trying not to back away. "Um, yeah…I didn't really wear perfume. What about you?" Trying to lighten the mood, she gave a shaky smile. "Hai Karate? Brut?"

Nick laughed and leaned back on the couch. "Nah. Just good old Irish Spring soap." He grinned. "Bet you would have smacked me if you'd noticed me watching you instead of paying attention to the notes."

Sara shook her head. "No…no, I don't think I'd have hit you. I would have been…confused."

"Confused enough that you'd say yes if I asked you to a movie?"

She looked up, met Nick's eyes. Something about his expression made her wonder if he was just talking about high school. "I…maybe."

He moved closer to her on the couch, not breaking eye contact. "Would you go to a movie with me, Sara?"

She was drowning in his eyes. "Yes."

"Today?"

She nodded, not trusting her voice. _Is he…is this…a date?_


	3. Maneuvers in the Dark

Part Three: Maneuvers in the Dark

"This still doesn't explain why you're wearing his ring," Catherine commented.

"I'm getting there. Actually, I'm still sort of trying to figure it out myself." Sara twisted the ring around her index finger a few times. "I just got so caught up in his story, about if we'd gone to high school together, that I almost didn't realize he was actually asking me to a movie."

"You two have gone to movies together before."

"Well, yeah, but those were all, 'Hey, I'm gonna go see such-and-such, wanna come?' deals. Friends. This was more, I don't know, date-like, the way he asked. But high-school-date like." Sara smiled. "I think I was about as nervous then as I would've been at sixteen."

"So what movie did you go to?"

"Early matinee showing of March of the Penguins."

Catherine grinned. "Bird movie. Sounds like Nicky."

-#-

"Two tickets for March of the Penguins," Nick told the box office attendant. Sara opened her purse, intent on paying for her own ticket. Before she found her wallet, though, Nick had already paid the teenager and collected the tickets.

"Nuh-uh," he said, seeing her digging in her purse. "This is all my treat." He grinned, opening the door to the theater lobby. "Popcorn?"

"Nick, you don't have to…."

"I know. I want to. Popcorn?"

Sara paused. The smell of fresh popcorn had assaulted them the moment he'd opened the door, making her mouth water and reminding her that she hadn't eaten since the half-sandwich she'd had around midnight. "Sure."

Nick approached the concessions counter. "A large popcorn, two medium Cokes…." He studied the candy display for a few moments. "…and that bag of Snickers bites."

"Butter on the popcorn?" the concessions attendant asked.

"No."

Within minutes, the attendant had Nick's order ready, tallied, and rung out. "Need help carrying those?" Sara asked with a grin, watching Nick studying the tub of popcorn and two cups.

"Hah hah, very funny. Yeah, if you don't mind?" Nick gestured at the soda cups. Sara picked them up, then studied Nick.

"Uh, Nick?"

"Yeah?"

"Where'd you put the tickets?" She laughed as he silently swore and put the popcorn tub back on the counter. Once the tickets were out of his pocket, he readjusted the tub and the bag of candy.

"C'mon, let's go get our seats before I start dropping things."

Sara followed him into the theater, stopping in the aisle when he made to enter the back row. "Uh, Nick? I thought you liked to sit in the middle."

He paused. "Well, uh, yeah, but…I like the back, too." He flashed her a smile. "Afraid to sit in the back with me?"

"No," she protested. "You just caught me off-guard." She followed him down to the center of the row. Nick set the popcorn down and turned to take the soda cups from her.

His hands brushed over hers, and she looked up, meeting his eyes. Something in his expression made her breath catch in her throat. _This is Nick, silly. Nick. Your friend._

_Friends don't generally look at each other like they could swallow you whole,_ her brain reminded her.

They stood there, both holding the soda cups for a minute, before Sara swallowed and looked away. Nick took the cups from her hands, placing one in each cup holder. Sara sank into her seat, mortified at what she'd just been thinking about.

"Hey, check this out." Nick's voice broke into her reverie. She turned towards him and realized the armrest between them was gone.

"It folds back," he explained, moving the armrest up and down a few times before leaving it folded back against the seats.

"Why?"

He leveled a gaze at her. "You're kidding, right?" He leaned back against his seat, stretching his arm out and letting it fall around her shoulders. "Makes doing this much easier."

"Oh, smooth, Stokes." She grinned a little. "So if I'd agreed to that movie in high school, you'd have been putting the moves on me before the lights even went down?"

"Nah. I'm just a little more confident now."

"Oh, really?"

"Yep." He grinned and leaned in close, to whisper in her ear, "You haven't moved my arm."

She turned to look at him, then realized just how close his face was to hers. "Maybe I like your arm there," she whispered back, heart in her throat.

Nick inched closer to her, so she could feel the heat from his thigh on hers. "Hey, Sara?"

"Hmm?" Her brain was focused on his eyes; his words were just a faint afterbuzz in her ears.

His free hand crept up to touch the side of her face. Her eyes widened fractionally as she realized what was about to happen, then fluttered closed at the touch of his lips to hers.

The kiss was soft as a sigh between them, light, tender, and oh-too-short. When he moved away, she felt an instant sense of loss. Her eyes opened, and after a moment, she realized the theater was darkening.

Nick's hand was still cradling her face, his thumb stroking her cheek. She swallowed hard, trying to find her voice. "So…so that's why the folding armrest," she finally whispered. Nick grinned.

"Yeah," he replied.

"It's a really good idea." She closed the small distance and met his lips again.

-#-

"So, how was it?"

Sara blinked, coming out of her reverie. "Huh?"

"The movie. How was it?" Catherine clarified. "I'd thought about picking it up for Lindsey, but I don't know if she'll think it's too young for her."

"Oh. The movie." Sara blushed deeply, not meeting Catherine's eyes. "It was…um….well…."

Catherine cocked her head, then realized. "Sara Sidle!" she exclaimed, face a mixture of shock and approval. "You did not!"

Sara opened her mouth, whether to protest or confirm, she wasn't sure, but before she could say anything, Catherine's pager trilled. _Thank God!_ she thought. _Saved by the buzz._

"It's Hodges; he's got results from the powder we found in the car." Catherine stood up, stretched. "This conversation isn't over," she warned Sara.

The two women left the break room, unaware of a familiar figure standing just around the corner.

Warrick's lips twitched into an amused smirk. "Housecleaning, my ass, Stokes," he murmured, before heading off to find the target of his amusement.


	4. Ring of Truth

Part Four: Ring of Truth

Warrick found his quarry in the layout room, giving a second look to a tarp found at a body dump. "That was fast, man," Nick commented, not looking up. "What did you do, inhale your coffee?"

"Nah, wasn't any left, so I started a new pot. I'll go back in twenty." Warrick looked across the table at the spot Nick kept coming back to. "You find something?"

"Maybe. I don't know. Not blood, not semen." Nick carefully scraped off some of the stain, bindling it for trace. "Could be something…."

"…could be nothing," Warrick finished the familiar phrase. "So, up for a movie after shift?"

"Nah, got plans." Nick moved to a new section of tarp. "What movie you thinking about?"

"Well, Tina's been after me to see March of the Penguins," Warrick said, laying the base of his trap. "It's over at the dollar theater now, figured we could get a group together. Tina, me, you, Sara, Cath and Lindsey…."

Nick shrugged. "Already saw it, bro."

"Never mentioned it to me."

Nick looked up. "Hey, I get enough flack about watching bird shows on Discovery; you really think I'd set myself up for more Bird-Man jokes by telling y'all I was going to a bird movie?"

"Good point," Warrick laughed, then proceeded to head for the direct assault. "So, how much of the movie did you and Sara actually watch?"

"About half a….wait. What?" Nick blinked a few times. "What makes you think I went with Sara?"

"Oh, nothing." Warrick flashed a grin. "Just overheard her talking to Catherine in the break room. Catherine asked her how the movie was, and Sara didn't have an answer right away…at least, not an audible one." He leaned across the table, careful not to touch the tarp. "So spill. What _actually_ happened to that ring of yours, Stokes?"

"A gentleman doesn't kiss and tell, Brown."

"So you were kissing Sara?" Warrick smirked. "And you still have your lips attached, so I'm guessing she didn't mind all that much."

"You're not going to let up on this, are you?"

"Nope." Warrick pulled a stool up to the table. "I'm just waiting around for Archie to page. Could be hours."

"Fine. Yes, I went to the movie with Sara. And _yes_, it was a date, and yes, I kissed her. And she kissed me." A goofy smile started to spread across Nick's face as he remembered. "So, we went on another date, and another. Hung out more after shift. The whole thing started because we were talking about high school, so I kinda tried to keep that sort of theme. Movies, meals after shift, before shift, sometimes during shift if we could coordinate our breaks. Yesterday, she finally let me talk her into going to Johnny Rockets."

-#-

"They _do_ have Boca Burgers, Sara. I promise." Nick took her hand in his as they walked to the restaurant. She'd finally agreed to come after he did a little online menu research.

"And you're going to try one, right?"

He squeezed her hand. "I said I was going to, didn't I?" Grinning, he stopped short in the parking lot, tugging her back against him so he could wrap his arms around her waist, touching his nose to hers.

"Nick!" she squealed, a token protest even as her arms wound around his waist. "Anyone could see us!"

He dipped his head enough to capture her lips with his, loving the feel of her in his arms. "I know, I just couldn't wait 'til after lunch to do that." He grinned, thumbs tracing a pattern at the small of her back. "You've been driving me crazy all day, Sidle." Before his lips touched hers again, he whispered, "Besides, I don't trust you not to order onions on your burger."

Kissing her while she was laughing always made him ache with wanting her. Releasing her lips, he loosened his hold on her just enough that he could see her whole face, gently brush her hair out of her eyes. "I swear you've been leaving it curly more since I told you I liked it that way."

"Ego much, Nick?" she teased, yet didn't make a move to escape his embrace. Instead, she closed the gap between them again, brushing her lips against his before murmuring, "C'mon, I'm hungry."

Reluctantly, he opened his arms, trailing his fingers down her bare arm until he could clasp her hand again.

Inside, they sat across from each other in the booth, studying the menu. Well, Nick was pretending to study the menu. In reality, he kept watching Sara over the top of the menu, wondering if his idea was really as good as it seemed the night before. He nudged her foot under the table, grinning when she pretended to ignore it. He nudged it again; a hint of a smile tugged at her lips. A third time…and his foot was immobilized. Sara'd moved her own foot, bringing it down atop his, trapping it. "Gotcha," she murmured, not even looking up from the menu.

_You sure do._ His mind lashed back to the case they'd worked a few years back, with the alien wedding chapel. "She's gonna getcha," the minister had commented. He'd laughed, then, but now….

"So, have you decided?" the waitress asked, pencil poised on pad.

_Oh, yeah._ "Two Streamliners, no onions. Cheese on one. Side of half-fries, half-rings." He looked up at Sara, making sure it was okay with her that he'd ordered for both of them, half expecting an argument.

Instead, she folded her menu, and nodded at him. "Root beer float for him, chocolate Coke for me," she added. He grinned, insanely pleased that she knew what he'd been thinking about ordering. The waitress jotted everything down on the pad and promised their food would be out shortly.

_Now or never, Nicky. The worst she can do is say no. Or laugh and say no. Or…_ He shook his head, clearing his thoughts.

"You okay?" Sara asked. "You look…worried."

"Yeah, I'm good. I just…there's something I wanted to ask you." He took a deep breath. "We've been dating for what, a month now? And it's going really well…isn't it?" He looked up, saw her nod through a confused look. "I just…I really like being with you, Sara. And…" He swore softly. "Dang, this is hard. No wonder I never did this in high school."

"Did what? Nick?"

He looked up, met her eyes, and took her hand across the table. "I guess I'm sort of asking if you'd want to make this a little more serious." He smiled sheepishly. "I'm asking you to be my girlfriend…to 'go steady,' I guess."

-#-

"You didn't." Warrick stared at Nick in shock. "You literally asked her to go steady?"

Nick rubbed the side of his face. "Yeah, I did."

"Now that's taking the high school theme a little far."

"She said yes." Nick's grin could have lit up the dim layout room. "She said yes, 'Rick. She was a little shocked at first," he admitted, "but she said yes. So _that_ is the real reason I'm not wearing my ring." A little sheepish, he continued, "After she said yes, I asked her to wear my ring. We went out and got a chain for it after lunch, cause she pointed out that it would be tough for her to wear it under gloves."

"Damn." Warrick shook his head in disbelief. "You and Sara. But you know what I still can't get over?"

"What?"

"You ate a Boca Burger for her. Now that's true love."

"Hey, I'll have you know, they're not that bad…as long as you smother them in ketchup, mustard, pickles and cheese." Nick laughed. "And Sara promised I didn't have to eat another one if I didn't want to." He sat up a little straighter, having spotted someone in the hallway. "Hey, Rick, I'll be right back…just going to run this down to trace."

Warrick had already spotted the same thing Nick had, and just smirked. "Go talk to Sara; I'll baby-sit your tarp."

"Thanks, man." Nick quickly exited the layout room. "Sara! Hey, Sara!" He darted down the hall, trying to catch her before she disappeared into one of the labs.

"Hey, yourself. What's up?" She smiled, catching sight of him running down the hall.

"Heard you and Cath were having an interesting discussion earlier."

"Oh." Sara smiled nervously. "There's no a/c in the garage." Nick frowned.

"And?"

"And, we were processing a car together, and the ring didn't stay under my shirt. Cath saw it, asked about it…and saw that it was yours. So, I sort of had to explain."

"Sounds like the cat's out of the bag, then," Nick said. "Warrick noticed this, earlier," he pointed to the tan lines on his hand, "then heard the end of your conversation with Cath in the break room, and put two and two together. I kind of had to tell him we were dating."

Sara inhaled deeply, then exhaled slowly. "Well….if Cath knows, and Warrick knows…it won't be too long before everyone else knows."

"Are you okay with that?" Nick watched her face for any minute signs.

After a long pause, a small smile crept onto Sara's face as she toyed with the ring around her neck. "I think so."

"So, we're still on for Saturday night?"

Sara nodded. "Are you going to tell me where we're going?"

"Nope." Nick grinned. "It's still a surprise."


	5. Trust Me

Part Five: Trust Me

"C'mon, Nick, just a hint?" Sara knew she was starting to whine, but not knowing where Nick planned to take her that night was driving her up the wall.

"Nope." He sounded entirely too smug for her liking. "I told you, it's a surprise."

"I don't like surprises," she grumbled into the phone, absently playing with his ring. "They never turn out well"

"This one will, I promise."

"Not even a single hint?"

She could hear his grin, and it was starting to irritate her. "I gave you all the hints you'd need. Dress up. Be hungry. _Relax._ It'll all be fine."

"Says you." She felt herself starting to smile. "Okay, fine, no more pestering. I give up."

"Good. Trust me, Sara. Have I ever intentionally hurt you?"

"No," she admitted softly. "You never have, Nick."

"See? Now I have a question for you. What color dress are you wearing tonight?"

Sara frowned. "Nick, if this is your attempt at phone sex…."

His laughter was warm and rich over the phone lines, warming her to her toes. "No, it's a perfectly innocent question, Sar." His voice deepened, sending a thrill down her spine. "You'll know when I'm not being innocent."

She swallowed a few times before replying. "Red. My dress is red."

"I like you in red."

Now it was her turn to smirk. "I know."

"I'll see you at seven, Sara."

-#-

By six-thirty, Sara was dressed, ready, and pacing around her small living room. Her dress, a red halter with a v neckline, low back, and a full, knee-length skirt, swirled around her every time she turned around. Her heels, strappy red sandals that made her feel her feet were pretty, clicked on the floor in tempo with the thoughts clicking in her brain. As she paced, her right hand kept reaching up to play with the ring, still on its chain around her neck, and her left hand stayed close to her stomach, trying to calm the nervous butterflies.

Six-forty-five. Six-fifty. Six-fifty-five. Just as Sara was thinking about double-checking her makeup, the clock ticked over to seven and her doorbell rang. Taking a deep breath, hoping the butterflies would settle, she unlocked the deadbolt and opened the door.

What she saw took her breath away. Nick was in a dark charcoal suit, with a slightly darker shirt and a red tie almost the exact hue of her dress. "Wow. You look…wow," she managed.

"So do you." Nick's eyes traveled from top to toes and back again, lingering on her eyes. He produced a small plastic box from behind his back. "This is for you." He opened the box, revealing a small cluster of red baby roses and glittery baby's breath, ringed with deep green leaves. "May I?"

She just nodded, confused, until he took her left hand and slid the corsage onto her wrist. "Oh! I see…why?"

He chuckled. "You'll see. You're ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be, seeing as I don't know what I'm supposed to be ready for." She couldn't help smiling as she admired the corsage.

"You're perfect." He offered his left arm, and she linked her right arm through it. The material of his jacket was soft and smooth against her bare arm. He led her down the stairs, where she started to look for his Denali.

"Uh, Nick?"

"This way." He gently turned her to the left. "I upgraded for tonight."

Sara's eyes widened. "Oh, no, Nick…you didn't." The only vehicle she didn't recognize at the curb was a black stretch limo.

"I did."

"No, that's too expensive…not for a night."

"Trust me, Sara." He turned her to meet his eyes again. "For a night, I can afford this. It's not as expensive as everyone thinks." He gently kissed her, careful not to smudge her lipstick. "Tonight, we ride in style."

Still unsure, she let him lead her to the car, the chauffer silently opening the door for them, closing it after they were in. As the limo smoothly pulled away from the curb, she turned to Nick again. "Now will you tell me where we're going?"

He just grinned, reaching for her hand, playing with her fingers. "Okay…at least part of it. First, we're going to dinner."

"Dinner." She studied his face, trying to find a clue in his eyes, his smile. "First?"

"First," he confirmed.

"Then what?"

"After dinner."

She almost wanted to smack that secretive little grin off his face. Almost. But then his fingers found a sensitive spot on her wrist, and she decided that bodily harm could wait until later. "Okay, then. Dinner."

-#-

To her surprise, the limo stopped outside a restaurant Sara had been dying to try, but wasn't sure she could afford. It specialized in gourmet vegetarian fare, and one of the vegan detectives she knew had raved about it. She shot a glance over at Nick. "Nick, are you sure…?"

"No questions tonight, Sara. Just relax. Trust me," he repeated, her hand still linked with his.

_Trust him. I can do that._ She took a deep breath, exhaled, and met his warm, wonderful eyes again. _I can do that._ A smile blossomed across her face. "Okay. Just remember you told me to be hungry."

They were seated quickly, at a small, secluded table. Candlelight bathed the table in warm, soft light. Sara tried to study the menu, but delicious as everything sounded, she couldn't help thinking that Nick looked much tastier. The third time she caught herself thinking about biting his lower lip, she bit her own lip and focused on the menu with renewed interest.

After dinner, when Nick led her back to the limo, his hand on the small of her back, just below where the fabric started again, she didn't think she could remember what she'd just eaten. It tasted wonderful, but the man across from her kept most of her attention.

"So, now what?" she asked as the limo pulled away from the restaurant.

"You'll see when we get there," he replied, the secretive grin back on his face. "Good surprise so far?"

"Surprising, at least." She let herself match his grin. "Yes, it's been wonderful. How did you know I wanted to try that restaurant?"

"Heard you talking about it a couple weeks ago." His thumb stroked the back of her hand. "Kept it in mind, and thought it would be perfect tonight."

"It was." She sighed, letting herself lean against his side. "I can't believe you have more planned." She felt his chuckle against her side.

"Sara, this is just the beginning."

-#-

After a few minutes, she felt the limo slow again. Peering out the window, she saw it had pulled up in front of one of the hotels. "Nick?" she asked warily.

"Trust me."

Seeing no other choice, she allowed him to help her out of the limo and lead her into the lobby. Instead of approaching the desk, however, he steered her towards one of the ballrooms.

Nick pulled a pair of tickets from inside his suit jacket and presented them to the man standing guard at the double doors. The man checked the tickets, tore off the stubs, and handed them back. "Have a good time," he told them, in a voice reminiscent of tumbling gravel as he opened the doors.

Nick kept his hand at the small of Sara's back as they entered the ballroom. To Sara's surprise, the elegant ballroom was covered in streamers, crepe paper…and a disco ball spun over the center of the dance floor, where couples were already dancing vigorously to a dj playing eighties hits. A large banner was strung over the stage at the far end.

"Welcome to Mix 98.9's Fifth Annual Way-Back Eighties…Prom?" Sara read aloud. "Nick…."

She turned to look at him, at that smile on his face. "Sara, would you be my prom date?" he asked.


	6. Everybody Wang Chung Tonight

Part Six: Everybody Wang Chung Tonight

"So, are you having fun?" Nick asked as he spun Sara around again.

Sara felt like her smile would be permanently etched on her face. "I'm having a _blast_, Nick! How did you find out about this?"

"Contrary to popular belief," he said with a chuckle, "I don't spend all my time listening to country. I like this station's Way-Back Eighties Lunch Hour, and they've been advertising this night for the past month." He pulled her in close, dipping his head to steal a quick kiss. "Back when we first started talking about high school, I thought this would be fun."

Sara shot a quick glance around the ballroom. "So did a lot of people." She grinned, quickly counting the number of powder-blue tuxedos with frilly pink shirts in the room. "And thank you, thank you, _thank you_, for not dressing the era!"

He laughed. "I didn't even wear one of those to prom when they were supposedly in style!" He twirled Sara around again, loving the way her skirt flared, giving a hint at her long legs. "Besides, that would have given away the surprise."

She reached up to tousle his hair. "Explains the shaggy look, though." She grinned as he pouted.

"I thought you liked it longer."

"I do! It's just…different. You've had a crew-cut, or shorter, since I met you, and now it's…touchable." For emphasis, she ran her fingers through the longer hair at front, pushing it off his forehead before leaning in to kiss him.

The music shifted, slowing down, and Nick pulled Sara in close. Her fingers toyed with the ends of his hair, just above his collar. His hand was stroking the small of her back, fingers sometimes sliding up to touch the exposed skin above the dress. Phil Collins was crooning about a groovy kind of love as Sara met Nick's eyes, almost afraid to see the emotion there. His arms were warm and safe around her; she could almost feel his heart beating against hers. Nick rested his forehead against hers as they slowly swayed in time to the music. As Phil gave way to the Bangles and their eternal flame, Nick's lips met Sara's again. "Do you understand? Do you feel the same?" the Bangles asked, and Sara, lost in Nick's kiss, could only agree.

Lost in each other's arms, they almost didn't notice the music stopping. "Is everyone having a good time?" a voice rang out across the ballroom, startling them out of their personal world. With everyone else, they turned towards the stage, where a tall, slim, bald man in one of those powder-blue tuxedos was standing at the microphone with a woman who's big, puffy sleeves were only out-shadowed by her big, puffy hair.

"Hey, we're Mark Jones…"

"And Bobbie McCray…"

"From Mark and Bobbie in the Morning! We want to take this time to welcome everyone to our fifth annual Way-Back Prom!" The audience cheered and clapped.

"Also, it's time to announce our finalists for Prom King and Queen!" Bobbie exclaimed. "Online voting ended yesterday, the votes have all been tallied, and five couples have been chosen! When we call your names, please come up to the stage!"

"Oh, you have _got_ to be kidding," Sara giggled. "Seriously? There's actually going to be a King and Queen tonight?" Nick just grinned.

"Our first set of finalists! Michael Collins and Samantha McKay!" The audience clapped as the couple climbed onstage.

"Second finalists! Tyrese King and Shireen Marks!"

"Third finalists! Bobby Ng and Takiko Ng!"

"Fourth finalists! Carlos Lopez and Jessica Smith!"

"And our fifth set of finalists, Nick Stokes and Sara Sidle!"

Sara's jaw dropped. Slowly, she turned her head to look at Nick. His grin had widened. "Surprise," he said, taking her hand. "C'mon, we have to go onstage."

"Nick…" Sara had no choice but to follow him. "Nick!"

She found herself onstage, next to Nick, as the two radio personalities went on to explain that the final voting would be done over the next hour, with the polls closing at eleven, and the results being announced at eleven-thirty. "Now, the couple that wins Prom King and Queen, in addition to the crowns, wins a great prize package from our sponsors, including a spa getaway, a weekend at this hotel, and one thousand dollars spending money!"

Sara chanced a glance at Nick. _A getaway with him wouldn't be too bad. Maybe this isn't as weird as I thought._

"Thanks for your attention; the polls are now open! Enjoy the dance!" The music hummed back to life; the finalists started descending from the stage.

"Did you know about this when we got here?" Sara demanded.

"Okay, so I entered the contest online back when I ordered the tickets. But I didn't know we were finalists until they called our names." He touched the side of her face gently. "Are you mad?"

Sara just stood, looking into his eyes for a few moments. "No," she finally said, shaking her head. A smile started to spread across her face. "It's actually kind of…fun, I guess."

Nick let out the breath he'd been holding and leaned in to kiss her. "No matter what the results say, you'll still be my queen."

"Does that mean I get to boss you around at work?" She laughed as Nick growled and grabbed her around the waist.

"Dance?" he asked. She shook her head.

"No, I think I need to sit out a few." She looked in the direction of the tables. "Maybe get something to drink?"

"Sure." Nick led her to the tables, pulling out a chair for her. "I'll go get it."

Sara watched him walk towards the refreshment tables, foot tapping in time with the music. When he came back, setting a bottle of water in front of her, she was frowning, foot still tapping to the song.

"Something wrong?" he asked, sitting next to her.

"Huh? Oh, no. I was just wondering…how exactly _do_ you 'wang chung'?" His eyes sparkled in the dim light as he leaned in close and whispered something in her ear that made her blush. "Nick!" she exclaimed, smacking his arm, laughing.

"You asked," he replied, the picture of innocence. "Oh, hey, guess what I saw when I was getting you this."

"Hmm?" She looked at him, taking a swallow of water.

"Photographer, set up to take prom portraits." Nick was looking at her expectantly.

"What? Oh, no. No. No. Nick!" she cried as he pulled her out of her chair.

"You don't want to get our picture taken?"

"No, it's not…it's just…aren't prom pictures always just so…cheesy?"

"Well, yeah, but that's part of the tradition." He grinned. "If we'd gone to prom together in high school, we'd already have at least five rolls of film filled, and we'd still have to get the professional portraits."

"Five rolls?"

Nick nodded solemnly. "My mom's a picture freak."

Sara laughed, then looked over to the corner where the photographer was set up. "I guess it doesn't look so bad…and it _does_ mean I'll get a picture of you in this suit…."

"See? A plus side to everything."

They joined the line of couples waiting to get portraits taken, and studied the price list. Sara was all for the basic package, but Nick wanted a slightly bigger package.

"C'mon, Sar…don't you want copies for the team?" he nudged.

She rolled her eyes. "No, not really. Why, you think _they'd_ want copies?"

"Cath would. And I bet Warrick would, just because." Nick grinned. "And I so want to send Greggo a copy."

"You just want to torment him."

Nick gave Sara's waist a one-armed squeeze. "It's only fair; you don't think he tormented me about getting to work with you so much last year?"

"That was _work._ It's not like I was dating him or anything."

"Yeah, well…I missed working with you." He leaned over to kiss her cheek. "It's not like _we_ were dating or anything until just recently. Work was one of the places I was guaranteed to see you. Then the team was split, and I didn't get to see you as much anymore."

Sara blushed. "You're just trying to get me to agree to the bigger package."

"Is it working?" His lips were still dangerously close.

"Maybe." She turned her head to capture his lips with hers. "Yes."

He grinned. "Good. 'Cause it's our turn." He handed the order form to the photographer, who directed them against the backdrop.

Sara felt slightly silly, standing there as the photographer arranged them into the proper pose: Sara's back to Nick's front, his arms loosely around her waist, her hands over his hands.

"Turn just a little towards the camera," the photographer ordered them. "Just a little…there! Okay, now, smile, hold…." The lights flashed with a pop as the shutter clicked. "Okay, just once more, to be sure…" Another pop, flash, click. "Great."

Nick gave his information to the photographer. "Great. These should be ready in a week; we'll mail them right out," the photographer told him. "How long have you two been married, if you don't mind me asking?"

Nick shot a glance at Sara, to see if she'd heard the question. "Uh, we're not married, yet. We've just been dating for a few months."

"Oh, sorry. You two just had so much chemistry, I figured you for married." The photographer grinned. "Well, hey, this is Vegas."

"Yeah. Yeah, it is," Nick replied. He picked up his receipt and wandered back over to Sara.

"Dance?" he asked. The dj had just started another slow set, and after that conversation, he desperately wanted to just hold Sara close for a while.

She nodded, and they returned to the dance floor. Nick held her a little closer than before, wanting to feel her, smell her, know she was his. Her scent, clean, uniquely Sara, filled him. He let his hand trace up and down her bare back, feeling the softness of her skin against his fingertips, feeling her shiver as he grazed the sensitive spot at the small of her back. Her lips sought his, and he lost himself in her kiss, soft, slow and seeking.

They stayed close throughout the set, not talking, just content to be in each other's arms. When the dj fired up the fast songs again, Nick was reluctant to let her go.

She looked into his eyes. "Who says we can't keep slow dancing?" she whispered. He smiled and kept his arms around her.

"Good thinking," he replied.

-#-

"All right, everybody!" Bobbie McCray's voice rang out through the ballroom. "It's eleven-thirty, and that means it's time to crown our Way-Back Prom King and Queen!" The audience erupted in applause.

"If our finalists would please come forward!" Mark Jones announced.

"Showtime," Nick whispered to Sara as they climbed up to the stage.

"Our fourth runner-ups…."

"Tyrese King and Shireen Marks!" The crowd applauded as Bobbie gave the pair sashes and Shireen received a small tiara.

"Our third runner-ups…."

"Michael Collins and Samantha McKay!" More applause. Sara looked at Nick nervously.

"Our second runner-ups…."

"Carlos Lopez and Jessica Smith!"

Sara's grip on Nick's hand tightened. He glanced at her, noting the set of her jaw. _Just two of us left…._

"Let's hear a big hand for all our finalists, before we announce our King and Queen!" Mark said into the microphone. Sara felt like jumping off the stage and hiding somewhere. _It's just a silly contest…_ she reminded herself.

"DJ, if we can have a drumroll, please?" Mark asked. The dj complied, and a very electronic drumroll filled the ballroom.

"This year's Way-Back Prom King and Queen are…."

"Nick Stokes and Sara Sidle!"

Sara found herself swept into a crushing hug and a mind-melting kiss. She forgot she was standing on stage in front of a large audience, forgot that the radio station was taking pictures for its website, forgot that two perky morning djs were waiting to give her a sash and a crown. All she was aware of was Nick, his arms around her, his lips on hers. When he released her, all she could do was look at him, smiling.

"Now that's a celebration, folks," Mark joked. Sara blushed as Bobbie fixed the crown on her head and draped the sash over her shoulders.

"Are you ready for the King and Queen's spotlight dance?" Bobbie asked the crowd. A round of applause was her approval. The lights dimmed and a spotlight fixed on Nick and Sara.

He led her to the center of the dance floor, wrapping his left arm around her waist and taking her left hand in his right. "Ready for this?" he whispered.

She just nodded as the music started. Nick's hand stroked the small of her back, and the crowd watching them was forgotten.

"I can't fight this feeling any longer, and yet I'm still afraid to let it flow. What started out as friendship has grown stronger; I just wish I had the strength to let it show," REO Speedwagon crooned. Sara let herself melt against Nick, lost in the music, lost in his embrace.

"And I can't fight this feeling anymore…I've forgotten what I started fighting for," she sang along softly.

"Hey, Sara?" Nick whispered.

"Hmm?" She looked up, meeting those soft brown eyes.

"Have I told you tonight just how much I love you?"

Sara blinked at him. "No…no, you haven't."

He pulled her closer so his lips were just against her earlobe. "I love you, Sara Sidle."

She swallowed back her initial reaction; his ear was just too close to her mouth for her to scream her joy. She settled for a matching whisper, "Then you're in luck…'cause I love you, too, Nick Stokes."

The song ended; the spotlight faded, but they remained on the dance floor, slowly swaying in each other's arms.

Before they knew it, the clock was striking one, and the prom was wrapping up. "So, Nick," Sara started as they collected their prize basket. "You've hit most of the prom traditions…corsage, limo, dinner, portraits…"

"Yeah…?" he answered cautiously.

"If I recall correctly, there was one other fairly standard prom tradition."

"Oh?"

She leaned in close, lips brushing his ear. "The hotel room for after."

He just grinned. "I didn't want to push my luck." He gave her waist a squeeze. "Disappointed?"

She made a mock-pout. "How is this supposed to be a true prom if you're not planning to lure me back to a secluded hotel room and attempt to seduce me out of my dress?"

Nick's voice dropped to a husky whisper. "It's not too late for me to grab a room, if you really want it."

In reply, she captured his lips in a steamy, smoky kiss. "Hurry up." She smirked a little. "I think I'm ready to graduate from high school."

_Fin_


End file.
